Left 4 Dead: New York Nightmare
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: What happens when three survivors meet a SANE infected? One really weird day. Chloe, Lisa and Ashes are the only survivors in New York City. It was like any other day, Killing Infected, running to the Safe House. That all changes when they meet Nina & Daniel O'Connell. They Still hope to find the Safe Haven. no flames. Review please. Rated m for Sever blood/gore. First person view.
1. Hell for us all

**Me: I decided to do a l4d fic, cause i'm a huge fan.**

**Nina: Woo! that means i'm gonna be introduced to people!**

**Chloe: Probably not till a later chapter.**

**Nina: *Walks away sulking***

**Me: I don't own L4d 1 or 2 (i wish i did.), Just my OCS.**

* * *

Me and my two friends, Ashes and Lisa, walk side by side through the burning streets of New York. Most all the buildings were in ruins or on fire. I walked into a diner and smiled as i found two pistols.

"Hey, we have two pistols here." I call to them.

Lisa, a girl with long curly brown hair walks up and picks up one of the pistols from in front of me. Ashes walks up to me and hands me a fire axe that was in fair condition. I take it with a thank you and pick up the second pistol to add to my first. I reached for a cast iron skillet and hold it up, giving a low whistle. I suppose i should introduce myself. My name is Chloe Rodgers.I'm 16 years old, and before This nightmare came along, i was a zombie fanatic. I know some of the best stuff for survival. But compared to now, i was just some zombie loving dork.

"Chloe, turn off your flash light." Ashes told me, barely audible.

I comply and switch off my light. I swear i could hear a faint crying in the distance. I look behind me as a force of habit. I sigh, seeing no infected but the bodies scattered around the diner. I find a Adrenalin shot on one of the bodies and pick it up, stashing it in my pocket for use in an emergency. Ashes bent and picks up a jar of sloshing green liquid.

"Bile bomb. it'll come in handy." Ashes stated as she put it in her bag.

I Stop in my tracks as hear a gurgling sound from behind. I turn to see a boomer trying to sneak up on us.I draw my pistol and shoot it as fast as i can. The boomer explodes and i'm silently glad that it hadn't come any closer. I sigh again and run to catch up to my friends. I spot the graffiti that said which way the Safe House is. I take out my machete & skillet, deciding to slowly walk forward. Lisa slows down to walk with me. I hear a hacking sound, but not finding the source.

"Hey guys, i think i hear a smoker." I tell them.

Ashes looks up and around at the roof-tops. Ashes shakes her head and walks forward. As soon as she took that first step, a Smoker's tongue lash out and wrap around Ashes. Ashes starts struggling against the tongue as it pulls her to a tall office building.

"ASHES! I'm coming!" I scream as i run to sever the rope-like tongue.

I draw my hunting rifle and take aim at the tongue. Something drops right on top of my back.

"Get this thing off of me!" I yell as the Hunter starts it's attack.

"I'm coming!" I hear Lisa call.

I grab the Hunter's arms and keep them away from me. I can smell the Hunter's rancid breath. I kick at the hunter, a useless attempt to get it off. The Hunter Screeches as it gets shot in the head. I push the body to the side and stand up. I brush off the loose dirt and grab my hunting rifle and shoot the smoker that is attacking Ashes. I help my friend stand up and she brushes the dirt away. I see the Safe House symbol and walk forward, only to stop as a witch turns the corner. I lower my rifle to my side and walk close to the wall. The witch cries softly as i pass by. I backed away from the wall as i get to a safe distance. The witch growls softly and i turn to look. Lisa is face to face with the crying infected. The soft growls get deeper, then turn to a roar. The witch runs after Lisa as she shoots the speedy infected. I pull out my Machete and take aim at the witch's head. When Lisa passed me, i swing my machete and cut of the witch's head. Blood splatters all over me, but a can care less. I kick the body to be sure it's dead-dead. I hear the distant roar that signals a hoard coming.

"Get ready guys" I tell them as i take out my Cast-Iron-Skillet.

Just as i say that, a Hoard turns the corner. I hit one in the head with my skillet and hack another's head off. Their blood covers my melees so i put them away and pull out my pistols. I blow a good size hole in one's bell and guts pour out. When we kill the last one, a look at us anyone would think we are blood monsters. We are covered in blood with a puddle at our feet.

"Let's go. We're almost to the Safe House." I say, trying to encourage them.

"Finally." Lisa groans.

"There'll be food, water, med kits, weapons-" I start to say.

"Or a Boomer and a Spitter." Ashes groans.

I take my pistols and shoot the two infected. The boomer explodes and showers everything around it with bile and blood. The Spitter leaves a small puddle of acid. we wait for a bit and walk in when the puddle dissipates. I close the door an block it with loose furniture.

"Looks like were going shopping girls." Lisa calls.

On the other side of the door, you guessed it, a giant mall.

"Fun, fun." I groan.

* * *

**thank you to any one who reads this. i hope you all are enjoying this piece of writing. I would love to see what you think about this, so read and review please.**

_**~FrostTheDragoness~**_


	2. Always the malls

**Me: I'm gonna be introducing a character by HKGhost/Shadow.**

**Chloe: Who?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait.**

**Chloe: Awww.**

**Me: I don't own left 4 dead 1 or 2, Just my OCS.**

* * *

I Take off my backpack and lift up Kiki, My little black kitten. Kiki meows at me and i kiss her little wet nose. I put her back into the safety of my bag and put it back on. I walk up to the table that is covered in supplies. I look at my machete and test it to see if it's still sharp. I flinch as it left a cut on my thumb. I trad my weaker pistols for two Desert Eagles. I grab more ammo, cause I'm running low. I walk to the red metal door and look out from between the bars. I see a lot of common infected, but no special infected, luckily. This place is bound to have some though. malls mean food courts, which mean big people, which means lots of boomers. Ashes stops next to me and is looking at all the commons.

"The coast is clear." I tell Lisa.

I pick up the bar that holds the door shut and push it open. I draw my machete and Cast-Iron-Skillet and hold them at my sides. Ashes pulls out her combat bow and Lisa her AK-47. Some of the infected run at us, but are shot down before they get to us. I look around again, hearing faint gun shots.

"I don't thing we're the only survivors here." I say slowly.

"I hear it too." Ashes says, confirming my suspicions.

"maybe they can help us!" Lisa yells.

I slap myself on the forehead. I see a blur of color and raise my machete and skillet. My two friends are busy arguing. I watch as a Hunter walks calmly past me. I fallow it slowly, hoping this infected will lead me to source of the faint shots. The Hunter picks up the pace and is running. I run along behind it. I can hear the hunter growling as i run along. I turn my head to see my friends aren't fallowing.

"Shoot." I mutter crossly.

After about an hour or so the Hunter finally stops. A survivor walks up to the infected and apparently scolds it. I sit down on the hard floor and try to catch my breath. The survivor is 6'6",with a thick build and shoulders. He has short dark brown hair and a pale complexion with green eyes. His face has creases that make him seem to be thirty. He is wearing a black baseball hat with no print on it, plain blue jeans with a brown belt, a plain light grey t-shirt, and a grey Carhart jacket with a black collar, and a pair of Romeos. He has his .44 sitting where his hand would be if he held his arms at his side, so that it is easy to pull out. His bowie knife hangs off of his belt on the left side of his waist, with his sword slung across his back. He usually holds his crossbow in his hands and the bolts are kept on his right hip. He also had a satchel that i think holds his supplies The survivor seemed too busy scolding the hunter to notice the smoker that got behind him. I quickly draw my hunting rifle and shoot the smoker. It dies with a cloud of green smoke. Both of them stare at me as i lower my rifle.

"Your welcome." I say when they didn't speak.

I sand up and start to walk away.

"Wait a minute. You don't look like an infected. What is your name?" He asks me with an Irish accent.

I turn back to him and salute. "My name is Chloe D. Rodgers."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Daniel O'Connell. And this is Caesar." He chirps. Caesar barks.

Caesar, like most Irish wolfhounds, is 35-inches at the shoulder and seven-feet in length. He has curly grey fur and green eyes. I wave at him. I turn to leave and hopefully make it back safely. I sigh and start to jog back to my friends. Daniel stops me by grabbing my hand. I blush a bit and look at the Hunter. It looks back at me.

"Is that Hunter just standing there?" I ask stupidly.

"Hmm? Oh, That's Nina. She is a hunter, but is a good one." Daniel says calmly.

I look at Nina curiously.

"What the hell do you want now?" She asks as Daniel calls her name.

"I think we should go with her." Daniel says.

"Why should i listen to you?" Nina snaps.

I look back at the direction i came from. I think i can see figures coming towards us, fast. I turn to Daniel and Nina.

"Uh... Guys, Incoming. Hello!?" I try to get their attention.

Of course they're to busy arguing to notice the hoard of infected that are now on the way to kill and eat us. I draw my pistol and aim at the oncoming figures. As they com closer, i realize that it's my two friends shooting at a Tank. I start shooting the Tank and try to pull my hand from Daniel's grip.

"TANK! YOU NEED TO RUN GUYS!" I yell.

My friends stop shooting the tank and run even faster. I finally get my hand out of Daniel's grip and pull out my hunting rifle and load it with ignition rounds. I fire off a few lucky shots and the Tank catches fire and dies before it could get my friends. I took some much needed deep breaths. I Stand up strait and glare at Daniel. I walk away and the two fallow me. I fix the strap to my hunting rifle over my shoulder. I fallow the signs that will lead us to the safe house.

"We need to get out of New York." I say.

"I vote for Georgia!" Lisa squees.

"Might as well go there." Ashes says dully.

"Alright it's settled we're going to Georgia." I say calmly. "But we need to find a ride with enough room and gas that still has the keys and is _intact._"

We walk around looking for any kind of transportation. Lisa tugs at my sleeve.

"I found something! And there are tons of gas cans around. So i thought that we can fill up the gas tank and drive away!" Lisa chimes.

"Does it have enough room? Does it have the keys?" I ask.

Lisa nods at me. I sigh and gesture for the others to gather around. They jog up and we form a circle.

"Here's the plane. Lisa found a car-" I start.

"SUV, actually." Lisa interrupts.

I glare at Lisa before continuing. "All we need to go is gather some gas cans and fill it up."

"Than we should grab some extra if we're gonna drive all the way to Georgia." Daniel says.

I nod and give them a thumbs up. Ashes spoke up. "We never decided where in Georgia we wanted to go."

"We drive till we can't drive any more." I say with a shrug.

* * *

**Once again i would like to thank anyone who reads this. Also, Please leave a review. I would love to know what you all think.**

**~FrostTheDragoness~**


	3. running over Infectected

_**Time for the long explanation. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, but I have other projects that I'm working on. So thank you every one who's reading this for being patient and bearing with me and being so supportive through all the reviews I hope to get. I will make a new chapter if I get three reviews.**_

_**~Frost~**_

**This is HKGhost speaking, but you can call me Shadow. You won't see a lot of me in A/Ns, but I wanted to say this: Daniel uses the word **_**cailin,**_** which is his nickname for Nina. It is pronounced 'colleen'. That is what I wanted to say.**

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

"Okay, first things first, we need gas cans." I stated as I looked among my comrades. "We can siphon gas from the cars in the parking lot, and we can scavenge the inside of the mall for food. Who wants to go where?" I asked the group.

Daniel is the first to speak up; Caesar curled at his feet and sleeping. The giant dog curled around Daniels feet like a puppy made me giggle.

"Nina and I will go and siphon gas. I can't navigate a mall to save my live." Daniel stated as he shrugged his shoulders. Lisa spoke up next.

"Me and Ashes will go with you." Lisa cast a glance at Nina. "She scares me…" Nina smiled and gave a hungry stare a Lisa. Or at least where Lisa would be, the hunter was blind.

"You should be. You look tasty." The sane hunter stated. Well, as sane as she could be; she just threatened Lisa with cannibalism. I notice that she stands upright, instead of crouched over and crawling. Daniel frowns at his companion. He quickly brought his hand right by her ear and loudly snapped is fingers next to her ears. Nina started jumped a little, shifting her blind gaze to Daniel. "Don't do that!" She exclaimed as she growled at Daniel.

"We will talk later,_ cailin_" Daniel said as he inspected his crossbow, releasing it and letting it lie at his side as he pulled out his knife and examined the edge. I realized that there was a systematic way he examined his weapons, but I put it out of my head for now.

"Fine" I say. "You will need a siphon. There is a hardware store somewhere in there." I say as I motioned at the mall with my hand.

"Thank you for the directions." The hunter, I forgot her name again, said sarcastically. I stick my tongue out at her. The hunter licked her lips a bit, trying to intimidate me. It almost worked. Almost.

"Let's get going. That car won't get the gas itself." I state as I walk to the food court.

There is most likely canned food there, or at least McDonalds. That won't go bad. Daniel let out a sharp whistle. Caesar stood up and looked at his master; the Irish man motioned for Caesar to follow. The dog got up and trotted at Daniel's heel.

_**Daniel's POV**_

Nina and I walked till we made our way out of sight of the newest group we had joined. I looked over to Nina and stated simply

"No threatening to kill and eat our new group. Just because the last group tried to kill you doesn't mean that this one will." Nina growled and lashed at out at the concrete wall, actually taking a chunk out of the wall.

"How do you know? You're not to the one that was caught on fire by a crappy Molotov." Nina retorted. I sighed as she said that. I know that Nina hasn't exposed her personality to me completely, but I could still tell when she was aggravated. "Hey, I was shot at too."

"That's because you killed the idiot that threw the Molotov." Nina pointed out. "And I could have done that. It would have been, fulfilling." Nina said as she flexed her claws. I sighed and shook my head. Caesar sensed my discontent and nuzzled his head under my hand. The dog trotted in between us. I fondled his ears as we walked. We were walking along an empty hallway, one that had signs pointing to a hardware store.

"We need to grab gas cans as well. The girl, Chloe, forgot to say that." I state to Nina. I realized that I talk out loud a lot. I usually don't think about what I say.

"It is a miracle you didn't snap at her or change the plans. I mean, you're letting a bunch of teenagers go through an infested mall. Good tactic for getting rid of them." Nina stated sarcastically.

The _cailin_ seemed to grin at the thought of traveling alone again. We both have reasons for liking to travel with each other. Nina just likes to be a loner; the only reason I am here is because, actually I don't know. I prefer to be alone myself, but I made a promise to Nina; one that I don't intend on going back on.

"I never was planning on letting them fight all of those infected." I stated as the hardware store came into view.

Caesar let out a quiet growl, and Nina crouched. They are close. I pull out my crossbow, pressing the stock against my shoulder. Nina silently leapt and clutched onto the hardware store's sign. I motion to Caesar and brush my foot against his hind quarter. Caesar got the message and began to bark. Several infected ran out of the store.

Nina dropped on one, jabbing her claws into the infected's neck and tearing out the windpipe before she began to claw at its gut and chest. Her claws weren't like other hunter claws, which were thicker longer and sharper finger nails, but instead they came out of her fingers like a cat's claw, and were hooked. It made slashing much easier. Some may say Nina is a hunter, but she is something else. I fired my crossbow, the familiar _ka-chung_ then the _thunk_ as the bolt landed in another infected's head. That was two down. The last two still charged me. Caesar leapt on one of them, and Nina tackled the other and began to wildly swing her claws at this infected's face and neck. I rushed over to the infected that Caesar had pinned, letting my crossbow go to my side and pulling out my Bowie knife out along the way. When I got there, crouched down and drove my knife into the infected's skull. It died quickly. I stood up and whistled two quick and high notes, letting my dog know that the infected was dead. Caesar began to growl again.

"Come on, that attracted the attention of more infected." I told Nina. She scoffed at me.

"Of course, what else would it do?"

_**Lisa's POV**_

The three of us walked into the food court. Food court food is tasty, but not what we were looking for. I spot a shopping cart. I get Chloe's attention and motioned to the cart. She nodded and I jogged over there. When I got to the cart, I examined the contents. My eye got caught on a vest like my own, but it was pink. That would be cute on me, or Chloe.

"Not time for browsing." I jumped when the soft whisper came from right behind me.

I fumbled to get my pistol out before I turned around and found that it was only Ashes. She had two short samurai swords under her arms. I look over her shoulder and see that Chloe is carrying a pack of bottled water over to the two of us.

"Nice katanas!" I point out as I pointed at the twin swords under Ashes arm.

She looked at them, and in a quiet voice said "They are _shotos_. In a set of three katanas, these would be the one in the middle. The longest would be the _daito, _and the smallest would be the _tanto_." She explained as she tied then to the back of her waist, out of the way but still able to pull out.

I was busy imagining what the pink vest would look like on one of the group. Not Nina, though. At the risk of being judgmental, she creeps the heck out of me. I don't know how that Daniel guy can stand her. Oo, a brown sports jacket. That would look nice on Daniel.

"Lisa, pay attention." Chloe says to me as she reaches.

"Sorry." I state as I guiltily look at the ground, "I got distracted. On the bright side, this cart is loaded with clothes and canned food." I lean down and fish out the first can I can grab.

I look at it and stick my tongue out. Spam, Ew. I toss it over my shoulder, and Ashes catches it.

"Not the best idea. The sound might attract something." She points out and puts the can of spam back in the cast. I blush and say that I was sorry.

"Next stop, gun store. We can see if we can find any ammo." Chloe said as she got behind the cart and started pushing it away.

I shrug and follow behind her, Ashes staying silent and walking in front. She should talk more often. Then we can all be friends, traveling the country side and killing zombies along the way. Somehow that doesn't sound quite right. Oh wait, someone is talking to me.

"Eh? I spaced out for a moment." I state and look to Chloe.

She shushes me and motions to several infected up ahead. They haven't noticed us yet; they were just milling around and snarling at each other every now and then. Chloe pulls out her frying pan and tosses me the machete. Ashes pulls out her new short katanas, and we all tried to walk silently to them. Shooting might draw unwanted attention. But they all stiffen. I feel the now familiar fluttering feeling of adrenaline in y tummy as my body instinctively tenses. But they all run off in another direction, letting out strange barks and screams along the way to summon other zombies.

"Where are they going?" I whisper as they ran off.

Ashes points at a large sign that says parking garage. Listening, I can hear the faint sound of a car alarm going off, and more and more car alarms going off.

_**Nina's POV**_

Six gunshots, the sound of Daniel emptying the revolver and using that speed strip, six more shots, and more reloading. The sound of car alarms drilled through my head. It took me a bit to tune out the ringing of the car alarms. I focused on the foot falls of Daniel. Unlike any other hunter, I could focus on certain sounds and cancel out others; the same ways that dogs can focus on certain scents, and I could still focus on scents. I leapt at Daniel, making sure to land right in front of him. Opening my mouth, I used the Jacobson's organ, the same that snakes have, on the top of my mouth to better pinpoint where Daniel was. I know, normal people don't have a Jacobson's organ, and neither do regular hunters, but I am not the norm for either. I swat at where his hand should be. I found the place by smelling for a combination of metal, gun smoke, and Daniel's scent. I was satisfied when my claws came into contact with metal, as well as Daniel's hand.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Alert all the infected in the mall?" I could practically feel Daniel raise an eyebrow. "So much for ditching that group." I say as my shoulders slump.

"Did you really think that I would let those _cailins _go in an infested mall?" Daniel asked. I could feel his smile. I frowned. Daniel only called _me cailin. _Only me. What a minute, why should I care? I don't! But it still kinda bothered me. Whatever, more important things right now; like Daniel's stupidity. More gunshots; more car alarms. I snarled. "Stop that! You will attract five fucking hordes."

"That is the plan." Daniel said as he reloaded his revolver.

There was the sound of his gun holstering, and the sound of the bag that they stuff a bunch of gas cans and siphons in. I groped around till I found my own bag. I fished my hand around till I found what I guessed was a siphon. I groped around once more till I found a car, whacked off the gas lid, why take time to open it, and inserted the siphon. I knew how to work these things, learned from experience. Don't ask me, I won't tell you.

I had already started the siphoning when there was the sound of Daniel's revolver going off, as well as the scent of blood and puss that accompanied the infected. I, for some reason, like that smell. The sound of running feet was coming. I focused on the sounds and smell as I crouched. They are running in a triangular shape, about one hundred feet away from Daniel, the cars wore slowing them down. Oh, I have an idea. This should be fun. I grab the nearest full gas can, somehow managing to screw the top back on despite my blindness. I leaped to the group of infected, tackling the lead one and trying to make most of them fall over. It worked, and I still held the gas can. I tossed it in the air with a 'Pull' and leaped out of the mass of entangled bodies. Daniel caught on and shot the can out of the air, the gas inside catching fire and falling all over the infected. The arid smell of burning flesh filled my mouth and nose, so I pushed the scent away and easily ignored it. I could hear the rustling of Daniel's collar as he turned his head to look at me. Yes, my hearing was _that _good. Bite me, owls.

"How can you stand that smell?" He asked me.

"I am special." I state as I resumed siphoning gas. "There will be more. Get siphoning." I say, The Irish man's scent goes up and down real quick, followed by a quick 'sorry' "I know that you nodded your head. Don't ask me how, I won't tell you." I detect bits of cooked cat (Yes, Daniel eats cats; it's good fresh meat), alcohol, and dog breath. I stand up, and walk over to where Daniel, reaching out my hand and resting on his shoulder as a reference point and to know that he is really there. I raise my other hand, and close his hanging open mouth. "Don't ask me how I knew that either I won't tell you." We quickly went back to siphoning. It took a bit, but we finally filled up the cans. We found a few carts and used them the carry the cans back. Of course, the horde was still trying to find the car alarms; they turned off a bit ago. We continued jogging for a while, till I caught a scent that actually made me happy. It was the smell of smoke, puss, blood, and alcohol. I smiled and left the cart as I ran off.

"_Cailin_! Where are you going?" Daniel yelled. I toss over my shoulder "Find out!" I can hear him sigh and his foot falls behind me. I keep on Going till the smell becomes strong enough for Daniel to smell.

"A liquor store." He states as he catches up with me. I smile at him. The smell of saliva mixed with blood and smoke, a whipping sound, the sound of Daniel choking and being dragged toward the liquor store. Oh, I so innocently forgot to mention that smokers like to live in Liquor stores.

_**Chloe's POV**_

Me, Ashes, and Lisa were all sitting by the SUV. There was nothing going on right now, there were no infected around. I suspected there to be a _ton_ of them here, but apparently not. I now hear running feet and shopping cart wheels. I heard what I assumed to be Irish, but it came in long strings. When I looked to the source, I realized the words were curses. There was Daniel and…I forgot her name again. Anyway, they were running. Nina cursed in English, and the words weren't things that I wanted to have repeated. Daniel yelled. "Get on top the fucking car already!" I look behind him and see one of the biggest hordes I have ever seen.

I look at each of them before I turn to run and grab as many gas tanks as possible. A hear the trade mark screams that means an oncoming hoard. I run to the SUV and put the tanks down. I pull out my machete and run around, grabbing any gas cans I see. I see Daniel and my friends grabbing weapons and firing into the oncoming hordes. I noticed that Daniel braced the gun against his shoulder and tapped the trigger three times, two in the chest, one in the head; Lisa was hip firing, and so was Ashes. I look around for the hunter that was with him. I can't remember for the life of me if he told me her name or not. Anyway, she was leaping back and forth, taking out the infected as she wants. I make it to the SUV just as a hoard surrounded us. I hastily fill the tank with nine of the twenty-three cans of gas. I draw my pistols and start shooting the infected.

"Everyone get in before a tank or something gets us!" I yell over the gunfire.

I slide in and take the wheel while everyone else gets in the remaining seats. I hastily put the keys in the ignition and turn it. The car rumbles but doesn't start. The infected are pounding on the doors and windows, trying to get in. I try to start the car once more. I smile as the engine roars to life. I pull out and make a sharp turn, plowing through infected. Daniel pats me on my shoulder. Lisa cheers me on from the seat behind me, Caesar barks loudly, Daniel lets out strings of Irish words which I assume to be curses as the car rocked, and Ashes just looks out of the window. I find the main exit and drive right through it, killing some infected at the same time. I cheer loudly as the car plows right though the infested streets.

"So where exactly in Georgia are we going?" Daniel asks me.

"Whispering Oaks; it's an amusement park I visited a long time ago. We can go there and get stocked up." I tell him. "Sounds like a decent plan." Daniel muses. I glare at him. "Do you have a problem with my plan?"

"No, not at all." Daniel defends himself. I speed up, plowing about 13 infected. That always makes me feel better. My dad would have loved this. It was both of our dreams. "...But He'll never come back." I mutter. "What?" Lisa asks. "Nothing, just talking to myself." I rush the words. Daniel scoffs at me. I turn to glare at him. I see a mostly untouched supermarket. I stop the car and open the door. Everyone but the Hunter tries to stop me from going out.

"Are you crazy!?" Lisa shouts.

"No. We're running low on supplies, so I'm gonna get more." I explain.

"That is the worst idea I've heard you come up with yet." Daniel says. I roll my eyes at him. I brush his hand away and turn to Lisa.

"I'll be fine. Look at how many times I've already done this. I'm still here, aren't I?" I say with a chuckle. Lisa looks at me, concern plastered on her face. "I know, but I'm still worried."

"You're not going alone. Period." Daniel states as he slides out of the car with Caesar before I can stop him. I roll my eyes and left the SUV. I pull out my machete and Cast-Iron-Skillet out and open the door. I sigh when no alarms went off or Infected charge me. I step over the threshold and walk through each isle, grabbing supplies, Daniel grabbing things and stuffing them in a plastic bag he grabbed. Hey, his satchel looks a bit lumpy. Oh well, that is for later. I spot a decent sized bag of cat food. I take off my bag and pick up my little black kitten that I named Kiki.

"Look at what I found, Kiki." At the sight of food, Kiki purred at me. There is a whining sound from Caesar. He is staring at Kiki and licking his chops. "Sorry, about that, Caesar seemed to have acquired a taste for cat." Daniel explains. What!? "You two eat cats?" I squeak, Kiki mewing in alarm. "Only strays." Daniel says and apologizes.

I gently put her back in my bag and walk up to the food. I hear a quiet cry that couldn't be human. Daniel says "I'll take care of it, you go back." And walks off with Caesar. I quietly grab the food and walk out as quickly as I could without making too much noise. I reach the SUV and breathed a sigh of relief. There were the sounds of gunshots and footfalls. Daniel charges out of the store with a very angry looking witch right behind him. Before it could get any further, the hunter that hangs out with us, Nina! That's her name. Anyway, She tackles the witch and with a swipe of her claws, tears out its throat.

"Daniel! You planned that you crazy Irishman!" Nina shouted as she walked right up to Daniel. How did she know where the only guy in this group was? Anyway, she walks right up to him and prods his chest. "How many times do I tell you to not rely on me to save your ass!? I want payment." She said as she held out her hand. Daniel sighs.

"That is why I grabbed to bottles." He says as he reached into hi satchel and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Where did he get that? He hands it to Nina, and she snatches out of his hand. Nina jumped onto of the SUV and starts to drink the whiskey. "You let her drink?" I asked Daniel.

"Don't worry, she can't get drunk." He reassures me.

So much help. I open the door and start it up again. I start driving down the road and look at the fuel gauge. The tank is almost completely empty. After what seems like hours, we had to stop.

"Why did you stop?" Daniel asks with his Irish accent.

"How in the hell do ya expect me ta cross that!?" I yell.

I forgot to mention that I was born and raised in the country; I'm just good at hiding my accent. "How in the freakin' hell do ya expect me to cross that!?" I say, not trying to hide my accent anymore. "I don't know." He replied. Caesar whimpers in the back seat. Daniel frowns and fondles the dog's ears. "Looks like we have to get out and go on foot. All of ya' ready?" I ask. They nod their heads. "Aright than, let's get movin'!" We grab our stuff and leave the SUV. I lead the way up the road. Up ahead I see four people. I pull out my pistols and aim them. They were talking to each other.

"Damn, guess that wasn't the best idea ever." One with a blue hat apologizes to the others.

"Who are yous? Why are ya here?" I ask them, my pistols aimed at them.

"Alright kid, just put the guns down." The one with the white coat tells me.

"That ain't happenen' man. I don't trust ya." I glare at them. I hear mutter something about 'I hear that greeting to often'. The female of the group walks up to me. "Just calm down; we are survivors too."

"The names Coach." The only dark skinned man says. He was a very large man with bald head black stubble the one with the hat speaks next. "Ham Ellis, ma' friends call me El, But ya can call me what ya want." He says the southern drawl in his voice evident. Like a said before, he is wearing a blue hat and a tan colored shirt.

"I'm Rochelle. Nice to meet you." Rochelle says. She is dark skinned like Coach, and she is wearing a pink blouse and blue pants.

"The name's Nick." Nick snapped.

"Name's Chloe Rodgers. Nice ta meet ya'all." I introduce myself.

"I'm Lisa! Great to meet other survivors!" Lisa cheers. I look at Ashes, Daniel and Nina. Nina growls at nothing.

"What's a hunter doing here!?" Nick yells as he raises his gun to point at Nina. Before he could, Daniel pulled out his magnum and fired a shot off by Nick's head. "Shit" Nick cursed as he stopped moving. Everyone stared at Daniel now. Caesar growled and raised his hackles, the now-scary looking dog's gaze fixed on Nick.

"Shoot her, and I swear I will kill you like the last person who attacked her." Daniel stated coldly and slowly, his pistol fixed on the white-suited man. Nick raised his hands, seemed strangely used to having a gun pointed at him. Nick opens his mouth to say something, but another gunshot cut him off. "None of your fucking slick words. Don't. Hurt. Her." Daniel stated slowly. Nina growled at him and muttered something about taking care of herself.

"All of yous put ya guns away. She's a friendly-" I start.

"No I'm not, dumbass." Nina earns a scolding from Daniel. There was an awkward time after Daniel put his magnum back.

"You head to Whispering oaks too?" Rochelle asks.

"Yeah we are. Good thing we ran into ya'all." I laugh a bit. The nine of us walk around the barrier of cars and trucks, heading right for the Whispering oaks Amusement park.

* * *

_**Well... I would like to thank everyone who is putting up with my lack of activity on this**.__** I should be able to update sooner and the chapters will be much better. Now on to acknowledgments.**_

_**Thank you Zilla0128 for helping me with tips that helped make my stories possible.**_

_**Thank you to unit omicron for putting up with me and all my problems.**_

_**Thank you Shadow Son of Hades and Lupa for so many things that i could not have thought of on my own (Thinking up crossovers and stories).**_

_**And a special thank you to HKGhost/shadow for being the beta for a lot of my stories and helping me write better through tips and such.**_

_**I also would like to acknowledge all those who are reading these long and boring moments.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~Frost~**_


	4. fights and fun

**Me: Yes! Four chapters!**

**Nina: ...**

**Lisa: Yay!**

**Me: alright! Time to get started!**

* * *

**_Chloe's POV_**

I look at the four of them, still not trusting the one in white. We made it to the safe house just before nightfall. I lean against a wall and holding my kitten, Kiki. The ball of adorable, fluffy black fur with an even cuter face is , I think that's the dog's name, is on the other side of the room. There are plenty of rooms, but the guys stayed in a different one. I sigh and start laying out my sleeping bag. I set Kiki down and try to sleep, but Lisa is snoring.

"Is she always this loud?" Rochelle asks me.

"It gets worse, believe me. It gets to the point where you won't be able to sleep." I said, laughing a bit.

Ashes took the nightly watch like always. But I still can't sleep. I have a lot on my mind. Like, how will we get through the possibly infested carnival? Where is my father? Who is this Daniel guy, and what's with that hunter that follow him around? I chuckle to myself, remembering how Dad used to tell me to calm down when my mind started to run. With those happy memories, I finally get some sleep.

**_The next morning at sunrise..._**

"Time to get up." I hear Lisa mutter as she pushes herself off of the ground. I swat at her. She grabs my arm and yanks me up and out of my sleeping bag.

"What in the freakin' 'ell is your problem!?" I yell. I do not like to get up, and I am usually in a bad mood when I have to.

"It's time to go! Everyone is waiting." Lisa tells me. "Shit!" I start packing my stuff and put Kiki in the safety of my bag.

I have to run to where everyone is waiting. I grab an adrenaline shot, bile bomb and a first aid kit. Everyone else is also grabbing supplies. I walk to the bared window and look out to see a small number of visible infected. Ellis tells us all a story about a guy named Keith.

"Ellis, Can it wait?" Rochelle asks.

"Those are pretty wild. Your friend actually did all that?" I ask Ellis.

Ellis grins. "Oh yeah, all the time my buddy Keith was campin' on top a roof and shootin' crows, But the police were too busy tear gasin' him to ask what he was doin' up there. He screamed for an entire year every single time he opened his eyes. Oh-ho man. At first it was funny, than it just got sad, but then it got funny again."

I laugh at the story. "I feel bad for him, but it sounds like it would have been hilarious to see." Everyone was staring at me and Ellis. I glare at them and cross my arms. "Say anything and I'll kick your butt." I threaten.

The hunter, Nina is her name, I think, scoffed at me. "Nothing you could do."

I turn away and put my hand on the bar. "Let's get this over with."

**_Lisa's POV_**

I look at the medal door. "Yeah. Let's, I don't want to be here for longer than I have to."

"Why do ya say that?" Chloe asks.

"I never liked Amusement parks. They're kinda creepy." I reveal, shuddering as I think of... _Clowns_. Ugh. Ashes just laughs quietly. I and Chloe turn to her. "Are you okay Ashes?" She never really laughs.

She nodded. We all go to the door and go quiet. I go out first and take out my silenced pistol and shot all the visible infected. One bullet for each head. Everyone praises my good shooting.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Chloe asked me as she patted my shoulder. I just smile and shrug. I can hear the all too familiar gurgle of a boomer.

"Boomer nearby, keep a look out." I warn everyone. I see a shooting game and- OH MY GOSH A CUTE LITTLE GNOME! I _have _to get that gnome. I go up to the middle of the counter, press the button to start the game.

"What the hell are ya doin'!?" Chloe shouts. I ignore her. That gnome will be mine.

I start shooting the skeleton thieves and mustachios as they pop up. When I didn't get enough, I started it over again. My game is interrupted when Daniel is slammed against the counter, a jockey on his head.

"Do you mind!?" I shout him regretting his words after the look he gave me. His dog, Caesar, jumped at the jockey and latched his teeth to the jockey's throat. It let out a squeal like a pig as the massive dog dragged it off of Daniel's head. Ashes was there in an instant, swing her short samurai swords and slicing it throat open before rolling forward and stabbing another infected. Daniel gave me a withering glance.

"Sorry for interrupting your game." He said, sarcasm coating his voice. He took out the sword that was on his back and charged back into the horde, swinging the sword back and forth.

The sign says I need 750 points to get the gnome. I shoot as many as I can. There is a ding as I get 780 points. I run to the gnome, grab it and start making my way to the others. Ashes looks over at me.

"Was it completely necessary?" Ashes asks.

I nodded and followed the arrows that pointed to the next safe house.

**_Nina's POV_**

I follow the sound of those survivors and Daniel. I snort at the thought of survivors. _Humans, They wast so much time on fighting or messing with each other that they never stop to think of others. _I can smell them. They are every where. Even in the shadows. I leap down and run close to Daniel.

"Heads up. There are infected around the next corner." I say softly.

"Alright." He sighed.

"You do anything stupid, and i ain't gonna save your ass." I snap at him.

I hear a snap in my ear. "Be nice."

I growl at him and jump back onto the sturdy structures. I hate when he does that. It messes with my hearing. I hear a tank roaring. He's too far away for Daniel and the others to hear. I jump down again. I let Daniel know about the tank and run off to face the infected. Tanks are huge, so that is a fitting name. But tanks are a huge nuisance, so i jump on him and start ripping out huge chunks of flesh. after about thirty minutes, i hear the survivors coming, and i'm still tearing at this thing, overjoyed to hear it's pained roars and to feel the warm blood, disgusting, but it's blood so i won't complain. By the time i finished the tank off, i could hear gasp from almost all the survivors. Wether it was because of my appearance (i know i'm not vary presentable, but i don't care.) Or that i killed a tank we all know they take alot to kill), i don't know, and don't care. Daniel patted me on the shoulder.

"Good going, Nina." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I better getting a damn bottle of whisky for that." I snap.

Daniel laughed. "Here."

He gabbed one of my hands to put the bottle in. "Just don't drink it all, cailín."

I snort at him and chug about half the bottle before giving it back.

"There's the safe room!" Lisa cheered.

They all waste no time piling through the doorway. I just walk in, i don't care for speed when i don't need it.

"Finally! So much closer to getting out of here!" It was the peppy one again.

We are in another safe room. the survivors made it to another day. Lucky bastards... All of them.

* * *

**_Woo! Finally! It's here! enjoy!_**


End file.
